The use of equipment bags carrying clubs, bats, balls, shoes, garments and other items is prevalent in many sports. However, commonly a bag having only a single compartment may quickly become disorganized as items are haphazardly placed within the compartment. For more elaborate bags, items become placed within a section, compartment or pocket and then must be carried with the bag regardless if the items are needed or will be used. For example, a heavy garment may be a necessity on a windy day, but once placed in the bag, it remains and is carried even when not needed on a hot, sunny day.
In a game requiring special equipment and accessories such as the game of golf, different types of bags may be available depending on the needs of the golfer, the type of course that is being played, and the transportation method for getting around the golf course. If a golfer is using a golf cart, then little thought may be given to what and how much is included within their golf bag and the golfer may have a large cart bag that has several pockets for accessories. The large, heavy golf bag is not optimal for carrying long distances and must only be lifted to and from the golf cart or be placed onto a hand cart to transport around the golf course. If the golfer is carrying their golf bag, they may use a stand bag that includes legs to support the bag and that is smaller and more maneuverable than a cart bag. The smaller stand bag has some pouches and pockets for accessories, and often has a larger shoulder strap that may be placed over one or both shoulders, to carry the golf bag. For professional golfers that use a caddy, a staff or tour bag that is larger than a stand bag and usually heavier is designed to hold a full 14 club-set and all necessary accessories. If the golfer is walking, then a lightweight carry or weekend bag may be used that holds only a basic set of clubs, balls and tees, and often has a minimum number of sections or pockets so that the golfer is not weighed down with unnecessary equipment within the carry bag. However, if certain accessories are needed, there is no available place within the carry bag to hold the accessory item.
Any of these different types of golf bags or other bags used for sporting equipment may have built in sections, pockets, and compartments that provide for a user to store items that might be needed which often results in a user carrying more than they need. Often it may be important to only carry the necessary items such as when rock climbing, camping or hiking where back packs and camping bags may be carried long distances. Gym and work out bags, baseball equipment bags and others may quickly become disorganized and time may be spent trying to find items that have been placed in a disorganized way with these type bags. The present invention provides for the attachment and removal of accessory bags, pouches, cases and other storage compartments to allow a user to more effectively organize items, and easily remove the accessory storage compartments that contain items that are not necessary for the activity being performed.